custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to the USA with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Imaginary Trip to the USA is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 23, 1994. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a imaginary trip to the U.S.A. On the way, they go on a big city bus ride, the pizza place to make pizza, a castle with Michael as the King, Tosha as the Queen and Sir BJ, the zoo to see some zoo animals, the ice and snowy arctic to play in the snow, meet some arctic animals, go ice skating, go sledding, and meet mister snowman, the sunny island beach to put on sunglasses, and sunscreen, play with beach balls, and beach toys, go underwater, and eat ice cream, the wild west ranch to sing some country cowboy and cowgirl songs, and perform a country hoedown dance, and the circus to put on a circus show. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *The King (Rick Wetzel) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York (Preformed by Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Adam, Amy and Luci) #The Adventure Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #That's What the USA Is (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #The Wheels on the Bus (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Make the Dough (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Old King Cole (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, the King, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #If I Had One Wish (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, the King, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #I Am a Fine Musician (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, the King, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #What Will We See at the Zoo (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #The Tiger Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Rock Like a Monkey (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #The Elephant Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #The Crocodtile Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR! (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Winter's Wonderful (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Ten Little Walruses/Ten Little Penguins/Ten Little Polar Bears (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Skating, Skating (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Sledding, Sledding (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Mister Snowman (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #That's What An Island Is (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Mister Sun (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Colors All Around (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Swimming, Swimming (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #When the Circus Comes to Town (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #The Marching Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Animal Fair (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #The Exercise Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #Me and My Teddy (Preformed by Baby Bop, and the dancing teddy bears) #It's Good to Be Home (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Tosha, Julie, Michael, Adam, Amy and Luci) End Credit Music *The Adventure Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Goes To School". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Goes To School" and some other 1990 Backyard Gang videos like "Campfire Sing-Along" and "Waiting For Santa", and TheVideoTour1's homemade Backyard Gang 1990 Videos. *The version uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 1" and the same vocals from "Season 2" (Pitch -2 for the first verse and low-pitched for the second and the same speed as Barney In Concert's version), except Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are mixed with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's 1995 voices.. *After "The Noble Duke of York", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. And Then, When Barney comes to life and tells the kids that they want to visit the USA, and the song "Just Imagine" starts. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, *After "Just Imagine", Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. And Then, After Michael arrives, Baby Bop, and BJ arrive to the school playground. *When Michael arrives to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (when Barney comes to life as he and Tina appear at the school" is used. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school playground and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *Before the song The Wheels on the Bus starts, Barney uses his magic to put on his city bus driver's hat, city bus driver's jacket, and city bus driver shoes. And Then, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids get on the city bus. *After the song The Wheels on the Bus, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that there's something wrong with the city bus. And Then, the city bus is going too fast before crashes into the ground. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream while the city bus is going too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Go God Go Part 1" (when Cartman runs out of the South Park Elementary School classroom), except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Krusty Sponge" (when SpongeBob sees that the customers are turned to zombies), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, Shawn's scream is the same as Mario's first scream from the Nintendo Gamecube game, "Super Mario Sunshine" (if Mario dies from an enemy), except it does sound like Shawn's scream, Carlos' scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -2, Tosha's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), Julie's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger is bitten by Crabby), except it was mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, Michael's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice, Adam's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "It's Christmas in Canada" (when Cartman launches at Kyle), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Adam's 1993-1995 voice (if he appeared in Season 2-3), and the girl's screams are the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty screams "It's a bear!"). *This is the another time BJ falls or lays down. After the cat runs away from the castle, he was going up the castle stairs, look at the castle window to find the cat, And Then, he falls and rolls down the castle stairs. Also, after "Mister Sun", he slips on a beach bucket, and falls down on some sticky sandy. *When BJ screams while starting to fall down the castle stairs, the sound clip is SpongeBob's scream from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" (when SpongeBob starts to run from the monster krabby patties), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *During the scene which BJ falls and rolls down the castle stairs, the music from "Barney Goes To School" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang look for Zippity) is used, except it was a bit shortened. *Another time Baby Bop falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skating, Skating" she skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *When Baby Bop screams while she's ice skating too fast, her scream is the same as Mario's from the Nintendo 64 game, "Super Mario 64" (if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice. *When Baby Bop is groaning cause she's laying on the ice rink, *First time, Carlos falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Sledding, Sledding", he sleds down the hill too fast and lands on the bottom with a crash. *When BJ screams while he's sliping on a beach bucket, and falls down, his scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo Wii game, "Super Mario Galaxy" (if Mario falls off a level), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *After BJ slips on a bucket, the bucket got stuck on his foot. And Then, Baby Bop has to pull it out. And Then, after Baby Bop pulls the bucket out of BJ's foot, BJ tells Barney that he is covered in sticky sand. Then, Barney gives him a bubble bath. And then, Barney ties BJ's new clean shoes (which are the same kind as ever before) Quotes: Quote 1: * Quote 2: *(after the "Just Imagine" song, Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes and soccer ball) *Michael: Hi everyone! *Barney and kids: Hi, Michael. *Michael: I'm just having a soccer game. And I don't want to be late for that. *Barney: Oh, I like your soccer clothes. *Carlos: Me too. *Michael: I like soccer games. *Barney: Yeah. And I like your soccer ball too. *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school playground) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Baby Bop: Hi! *Barney: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *BJ: I would like to go to the USA too. *Baby Bop: Me too. Quote 3: *Barney: (after the song The Wheels on the Bus) Uh-Oh! *Tosha: What's wrong, Barney?! *Michael: Do you think there's wrong with the city bus? *Barney: Yes! I did! I think there is something wrong with the city bus. Hold on, everybody! Quote 5: *BJ: Let's get that cat! (starts to climb up the stairs) *(The cat jumps down the castle) *BJ: What was that?! *(Tosha as the Queen picks up the cat) *Tosha: Oh, my pretty cat, you're safe. *(BJ looks at the castle window to find the cat) *BJ: Aw, yi-yi-yi! That cat has scrammed! I don't see her anywhere! *Michael: Come down, Sir BJ! And you see see the cat sitting splendidly in the Queen's arm! *BJ: Foiled again by that royal cat! Be right there! (starts to climb down the stairs, but instead, falls and down the stairs) Ahh! *Barney: (hears this accident) Oh my! (rushes over to BJ) BJ, are you alright?! *BJ: I'm fine. Nothing hurts. Would you please help me up, Barney? *Barney: Sure! (helps BJ up) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome. Quotes 6: *(after the song "Skating, Skating") *BJ: I love when you skate, Barney. *Barney: Thanks, BJ. I tried and tried, and I didn't fall anymore. *BJ: Good. *Baby Bop: Look everyone! I'm skating too fast! *Barney: Oh, Baby Bop, watch out for that ice rink! It's coming by you! *Baby Bop: Uh-oh! (skates too fast) Aaaahh!! *Shawn: Baby Bop's gonna crash! *Barney: Don't worry, Shawn. *Baby Bop: (slips on a ice rink) WHOA! (falls down and lands with a crash) *Barney: (on his ice skates, rushes over to Baby Bop, who's laying down, groaning) Are you okay, Baby Bop? (helps Baby Bop up) *Baby Bop: Yes, Barney. I was skating too fast, slipped on a ice rink and fell down. But, my tail didn't hurt anymore. *Barney: Good. Quote 7: *(after the song "Mister Sun") *BJ: That was fun, Barney. Here, I'll smell the lovely beach water. (slips on a bucket) Ahhh! *Barney: BJ! Watch out for that sticky sand! *BJ: Whoa! (lands on the sticky sand with a loud crash) *Baby Bop: Oh no! BJ! (rushes over to him and pulls the bucket off his foot) *(Barney rushes to BJ as well) *BJ: (groaning) All sticky and gooey sand from the rushing water. *Barney: Are you alright, BJ?! *BJ: Yes, except I'm all covered in wet sand from my knees to nose. *Barney: I see. *BJ: Would you give me a bubble bath. *Barney: Sure! *(fade to BJ on a bubble bath tub) *BJ: I'm getting this sticky sand off me. *Barney: Good job, BJ. *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *(fade to Barney tieing BJ's new shoes, who are the same kind as his before) *Barney: Here we go, BJ. These new shoes are clean, and the same as yours. *BJ: Thanks Barney. And you're right. *Baby Bop: They're pretty neat.(